Nada que perder
by Apalanka
Summary: Narusaku en estado puro, porque las canciones nos genran emociones qu eson dificles de contener, y de describir, un reto a la letra de la musica
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado tres años, tres largos años de esperar, de mirar por mi ventana tu regreso, de reprocharme a mi misma mi propia cobardía, mi manera de huir…de mirar mi reflejo al espejo y ver una mujer triste, en vez de la niña que una vez fui, y deseaba tanto seguir siendo, sin preocupaciones, sin tristeza, sin miedo…contigo aun aquí, sin tener que sufrir este sentimiento que lucha por salir en mi pecho. Han pasado tres años desde que el equipo 7 se desmembrenó nuevamente…Aquel ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, había salido de mi vida de la noche a la mañana, por mi maldita cobardía, porque no fui capaz de decirle que siguiera a lado, porque seguía siendo esa niña de gran frente y poco cerebro…que creyó conocer el mundo, de conocer lo que era el amor, y termino perdiendo el verdadero…y pienso…e intento averiguar…que saldrá de mis labios cuando te vea cruzar el umbral de la aldea, cuando nuestros ojos se vuelvan a cruzar…y me pregunto…¿Por fin…por fin…tendré el valor…y la fuerza?

"_Nunca se me dio demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Nunca se me dio demasiado bien..."_

Aquí estoy…de nuevo...en casa…es gracioso que todo sigue exactamente igual después de tres años…y mientras contemplo como las calles, las plazas, las murallas, tu imagen viene a mi mente. Yo que creía que seria capaz de olvidarte, yo que nunca me rindo ante nada, me he tenido que rendir a este sentimiento hacia ti de por vida, mi Sakura-chan, aunque tu no me respondas igual…pienso en ti, en tu ojos, tan verdes comos la praderas, tan tranquilos, tan inmensos y profundos, tan bellos…¡¡Mierda!!...¿Por qué no pudiste comprender todo lo que mis ojos te decían al chocar con los tuyos, todo lo que yo te quería transmitir sin palabras?...si al menos te lo hubiera dicho…en el fondo soy un maldito cobarde, que no supo enfrentarte y prefirió huir antes de sufrir al verte en brazos de otro…y te perdió…lo peor de todo, es que siento un pánico atroz de cruzarme contigo ahora y no ser capaz de decirte que para mi sigues siendo la única que hace latir mi corazón…he vuelto a casa…y sigo siendo un cobarde…

"_Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas que tal me va."_

Una joven de 18 años, con un color de pelo característicamente rosa, corría hacía la entrada de la aldea, a sus oídos había llegado la noticia…

-¡¡Ha vuelto!! Dios mío, ha vuelto- una lagrima traicionera se resbala por su suave mejilla- Naruto!!- grita al divisar una cabellera rubia- Narutooo!!

Un joven, también de unos 18 años, alto, bien proporcionado, musculoso…terriblemente apuesto, que hacia suspirar a mas de una mujer que pasaba por allí, se giro en dirección hacia esa voz, que lo desestabilizo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, su cabeza le decía que corriera lejos de allí, que dolerçia, que no merecía volver a sufrir ese vacío tan grande, y su corazón solo deseaba estrechar a la dueña de sus desgracias entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca, y confesarle tantas cosas, tantos secretos…Y mientras cavila estas dudas se fija en que ella ha cambiado también, esta mas hermosa, mas mujer, pero mantiene ese aura de niña que la hace tan especial a sus ojos, y su corazón se para, y el tiempo parece no existir cuando ambos ojos se pierden entre si.

-Sakura- susurra el rubio

-Naruto…has vuelto- le sonríe con los ojos llorosos ella

-Emm...y ¿Qué tal todo Sakura?...bien supongo –dice Naruto, intentando esconder nuevamente sus emociones, poniéndose su eterna mascara

- Si bien- desanimadamente responde ella- como siempre, entrenando mucho con Tsunade-sensei, haciéndome mas fuerte, ¿y tu? ¿Que tal tú viaje?

-Perfecto, fue genial, aprendí muchísimas cosas interesantes, y conocí a gente increíble, ya sabes, el futuro Hokage debe de tener contactos y amigos en todas partes, siempre dispuesto- sonríe falsamente nuestro rubio

-Me…me alegro…Naruto…

Ambos jóvenes voltean a mirar al suelo perdidos en un sinfín de pensamientos, todos dirigidos hacia la persona que esta enfrente, todos enfocados a que esa persona que ellos creen perdida, los dos con dolor, los dos con miedo…

"_Quisiera ser capaz de decirte la verdad, decirte que me va realmente mal. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizás. Quisiera ser capaz, mirarte y no temblar, decirte que nadie me volvió a besar. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizás."_

-Me alegro mucho…yo también he hecho muchas cosas nuevas y emocionantes, y ahora hasta a ti te seria difícil vencerme Naruto, jejeje

Naruto le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa que es triste pero que se muestra alegre, porque interiormente llora pensando que aunque se fue, nada cambió, que esa joven le sigue viendo como un amigo, no como a un hombre. Sakura mientras, se recrimina el no saber elegir que decir, no decirle realmente lo mucho que lo ha necesitado, todas las lagrimas que ha derramado por su ausencia, todos los sueños que tenia cuando el volviese…

"_Y en lugar de eso sonrío y tiemblo, y te cuento que ya acabé la facultad, me puse a trabajar y me volví a enamorar. Y en lugar de eso sonrío y pienso por qué no seré capaz de decir la verdad."_

Ambos siguen tensos, temerosos, y no se percatan de la llegada de dos pelinegros, chico y chica, que corren hacia el encuentro de un amigo querido, bueno aunque el moreno lo demuestre, a su manera…

-Dobe…tantos años fuera y sigues igual de baka- medio sonríe un Uchiha a su hermano del alma

-Naruto-kun- exclama Hinata Hyuga, mientras se sonroja, hecho que no pasa inadvertido para cierta pelirrosa, que no hace mas que separarse- ¡que alegría tenerte de regreso!

-¡¡Chicos!! Que alegría, han venido todos, muchas gracias-ríe un contento rubio por ver a sus amigos- Hinata, me alegra que ya no te desmayes…jejeje-dice mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-A ver dobe, teníamos que guiarte, con lo torpe que eres seguro que te pierdes, muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí- dice Sasuke, mientras observa a cierta pelirrosa, completamente ausente y apartada, mirando al suelo, intentando ocultar la expresión de su cara, una expresión que su amigo pelinegro conoce bien, y que le hace fruncir el ceño…

"No le ha dicho nada- piensa Sasuke- Sakura…mierda...eres una cobarde"

Y cada vez, llega mas gente conocida, amigos, profesores, todos alegres de ver al hiperactivo rubio…

-Guau Naruto…kun!! ¡¡Estas guapísimo!!...un día de estos tenemos que salir tú y yo a divertirnos- le dice una rubia muy sexy, Ino Yamanaka, mientras le guiña un ojo, de broma

-Claro Ino, será un placer con alguien tan hermosa, jajajaja

Sakura tras escuchar esto, se aparta aun mas, porque piensa que ella no puede hacer nada, que todo esta perdido, y mientras unos ojos negros la observan y en su interior se irritan ante la actitud de la que es casi como una hermana, otros azules, disimuladamente estudian ambos comportamientos, llegando a malinterpretar las atenciones, y se hunde aun mas en su propia tristeza, porque cree que todo esta perdido, y se resquebraja su corazón poco a poco, aunque su perfecta mascara siga mostrando una sonrisa sin vida…

-Dios chicos, tengo hambre-grita intentando apartar los pensamientos negativos, y las imágenes de sus dos amigos juntos- vamos a celebrar mi vuelta, al Ichiraku!!!

Y se aleja corriendo, seguido de todos sus amigos, a excepción de sus antiguos compañeros del equipo 7, ambos ausentes, y Naruto, que se da cuenta, nota como su corazón se comprime aun mas, duele mucho, demasiado, e intenta seguir ocultando ese dolor, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para cierta pelinegra que se hace una idea de lo que su rubia cabeza puede haber asociado erróneamente, y decide ayudarlo, porque ella lo comprende, ella ya supero esa época en la que tuvo que armarse de valor para confesar unos sentimientos de amor puro hacia el único hombre que realmente le hacia sentir que era ella misma, que la ayudo a comprender que es la misma persona la que tiene que hacerse fuerte, no guiarse y apoyarse en un ídolo de oro, aquel que la hizo conocerse a si misma, aun cuando se mostraba como el chico mas frío del mundo, ese traidor del pueblo que mostraba un corazón de hielo y lo tenia de oro, y así con ese pensamiento de ayudar a sus amigos, corre tras el rubio, dejando a su prometido y su mejor amiga, hablar…deseando que la ayude a reaccionar

Sakura – le dice el pelinegro – ¿vas a seguir siendo una cobarde?

Sasuke…yo….yo…no puedo…lo perdí…lo perdí hace tres años-susurra ella conteniéndose aun las lagrimas en los ojos mientras observa con su mirada vacía hacia donde se ha ido su amor…

"_Te pierdo una vez más._

Quisiera ser capaz de decirte la verdad, decirte que me va realmente mal. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizás. Quisiera ser capaz, mirarte y no temblar, decirte que nadie me volvió a besar. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizás."

-Ahora mismo me avergüenzo de ser tu amigo, Sakura- duras palabras de un corazón que esta realmente preocupado por los que considera de su propia familia- si sigues así, si que lo perderás, eso tenlo por seguro…y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida de haber perdido la oportunidad nuevamente, serás una vieja amargada y solterona, que se estará recriminando minuto tras minuto…acaso es eso lo que quieres, eh?

-¡Yo…tu no lo entiendes!-grita – él me ha olvidado, se fue y lo perdí…lo perdí – las lagrimas anegan sus ojos, su corazón se sigue hundiendo en la mas horrible oscuridad, sin encontrar una salida, una luz…

-Me das asco, Sakura – voltea el moreno, dejando a la muchacha sin palabras – así ya lo has perdido…maldita sea…ya tienes el no…-y mirándola a la cara, le sonríe como un hermano lo hace con una hermana- busca el si, Sakura, demuestra una vez más lo fuerte que eres, haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti, se lo debes, se lo debemos todos.

Sasuke, desaparece, esperanzado en haber hecho reaccionar a su amiga, que se queda pensando en sus palabras, que de pronto siente que si ya lo tiene todo perdido, por intentarlo no va a ir a peor, a veces hay que llegar hasta el mas oscuro de los pozos para levantar la cabeza y ver la salida, para ver la esperanza, y nuevas fuerzas la invaden, y la hacen sonreír, porque por fin va a buscar esa aceptación, y va a confesar todo lo que tenia bajo llave en su corazón, sin miedo al rechazo…

"_Y ahora me quedan dos opciones: quedarme quieta o echar a correr. Y me pongo a correr, ya que puedo perder, veras es que no me va demasiado bien. No te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizás." _

…y corre hacia donde su corazón la guía, hacia donde esta su ángel…

-Hinata, ¿en verdad me lo estas diciendo? ¡Venga ya!- grita un rubio hiperactivo en el momento que cierto moreno se asoma por el puesto de ramen- ¿tú con el teme corazón de hielo bastardo?- le grita señalando a la Hyuga, que ríe divertida por la reacción de su amigo- ¿pero como es posible? ¿Cómo le aguantas si es un…

- Cuidado con lo que sale de esa gran bocaza tuya, usurantokachi, hmp- dándole un capón al rubio, mientras una venita se distingue en su sien, latiendo con fuerza- ella es mi prometida, ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué un uchiha se iba a quedar amargado de por vida dobe?

-No, o sea si- le dice, interponiéndose con ambas manos mientras Sasuke duda si estrangularlo o clavarle a Kusanagi- es decir…tu…Sakura…bueno…entonces?- y una esperanza late en el corazón de Naruto

-Hmp, siempre tan torpe dobe, ella es como un hermana para mi, baka- le dice con una media sonrisa- Baka, ve a por ella

Naruto de un salto donde se le cae taburete, mesa y ramen encima de Sasuke, sale corriendo, feliz como nunca…

-¡¡Gracias teme!!! Cuídame a Hinata, no le vayas a hacer cosas sucias, ¡¡¡pervertido!!!

-Narutoooooo- grita el moreno con espada en mano, mientras Hinata, muerta de la vergüenza por las palabras del rubio, intenta retener a su prometido, como sea. El sigue corriendo, guiado por un instinto, una intuición de saber donde encontrar a la que tanto su corazón ha esperado…

"_Y me pongo a correr ya que puedo perder, veras es que nadie me volvió a besar. No te logré olvidar ni lo intenté quizás." _

_  
_Dos jóvenes, dos corazones que han seguido un mismo latir, se encuentran uno en frente del otro, en un lugar significativo para ambos, un puente donde la luz de la luna se posa suavemente sobre ellos.

-Naruto / Sakura- susurran a la vez

-Yo…yo Naruto- le dice ella mientras se acerca lentamente y le agarra de la chaqueta, con miedo, por si fuese un sueño y desapareciese en ese momento

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirt…

-¡TE QUIERO!- le grita ella, dejándole de paso un tanto….sordo- te amo, te necesito desde hace muchos años, desde antes de que te fueras…yo…entenderé que ya no me quieras, que me hayas olvidado y que solo quieras ser mi amigo- esas palabras se le hacen un nudo en la garganta, y lagrimas traicioneras amenazan con salir por sus verdes ojos- pero yo, necesitaba confesarte todo el amor que siento por ti, yo te amo, mi Naruto…kun- y sonríe, esperando…

"_Y ahora ya te toca a ti acabar con esta historia, y ahora ya te toca a ti decir las cosas. Pon un punto y final o bésame sin más."_

-Sa…Sakura…lo...dices en serio?- dice un muy shockeado rubio

Ella asiente, intentando mantenerse firme, pero ese silencio, ese silencio la esta matando, y sus esperanzas se empiezan a resquebrajar de nuevo…

-Lo siento, sabia que no debía haberte dicho nada, seguro que ya hay alguien y yo…yo solo molesto, perdóname yo…y se voltea dispuesta a salir huyendo de allí con su corazón en mil pedazos, pero alguien la detiene, agarrándola de la muñeca y en un sencillo movimiento siente como unos labios se posan en los suyos, con posesión, amor, transmitiéndole también sentimientos reprimidos…Naruto, sabe que nunca se le dieron bien las palabras, tantos años tras esa mascara no le deja ser tan claro, así que decide jugarse el todo por el todo, y la besa, un beso que hace años desea, que anhela, porque para el, ella es su mujer, su amiga, su amante, para el ella es la vida y la muerte…y un miedo a que todo lo que ha escuchado sea un sueño le anima a ello, porque aun no se lo cree, porque su cabeza aun se niega a aceptar que todo eso es real…

Tras unos minutos, que han parecido segundos, ambos se separan, azul contra verde, cielo contra esperanza…

-Sakura…esa es mi respuesta, y mi pregunta, de verdad me lo estas diciendo, porque si ahora te arrepientes, te dejare ir, aun cuando te quiero con toda mi alma, ¿de verdad me quieres?- y escondiéndose en su cuello, le susurra- dímelo por favor, por favor…

"_Y ahora ya te toca a ti, no vale callar, esta vez no volveré a perderte una vez más. No me voy a marchar sin saber el final."_

-yo…yo…-intenta Sakura que sus palabras salgan, aun emocionada por el beso, aun abducida por esa sensación tan reconfortable que le recorre el cuerpo- yo…

-Sakura, por favor, por favor…

"_Nunca se me dio demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa, nunca se me dio demasiado bien. Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas que qué tal me va. Y yo ya no sé, ya no sé ni que contestar. "_

- Yo…Yo…te amo, mi Naruto…no quiero perderte, no otra vez- dice, haciendo que el chico la mire a los ojos- prométeme que no me vas a volver a dejar, que siempre estaré contigo, porque sino me moriré, si vuelves a irte, prométemelo…por favor…

-Siempre, mi amor, siempre…-sonríe el

Dos amigos, dos personas que por fin se han sincerado, después de tantos años, dos enamorados que por fin pueden ver el amanecer de un nuevo día, juntos…por siempre, ante una nueva etapa, juntos, siempre juntos…

Te amo… Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

…Te amo Naruto…

Un segundo y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, dos bocas que se anhelaban desde hacía años, que se llamaban en silencio, desde la lejanía…

Sin saber cómo, llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, sus cuerpos sabían más que sus propias mentes, que estaban opacadas por cada sentido nuevo descubierto en el otro. El tiempo no pasaba, ni las calles, ni las personas, nada existía excepto ellos dos, que solamente sabían devorarse el uno al otro, se besaban con pasión, con lujuria, con todo lo que sus corazones habían encerrado bajo paredes de plomo…

Naruto se sentía en una nube, disfrutaba del olor del cabello de Sakura, de la suavidad de su piel, de sus labios, carnosos, amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón…y por eso, quería estar seguro.

-Sakura…-llamo mientras ella se perdía en la curvatura de su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos- Sakura…

-Dime mi amor- le miro…¡Dios!, daría su vida por ver esa mirada cada segundo de su tiempo, una mirada cargada de deseo, pasión pero sobre todo amor, un amor tan grande que el corazón de Naruto explotaba henchido de felicidad…

-Sakura-chan¿ de verdad quieres esto?¿ estás lista?- dijo Naruto, sacando las pocas fuerzas de control que le quedaban- yo…yo puedo esperar, me conformo con tenerme a mi lado…con eso y…

-Yo no puedo esperar más- le corto ella- Naruto llevo esperando demasiado, te amo, te necesito, todo para mi, y yo ser toda para ti…necesito sentirme una contigo, porque te amo, mi Naruto

El rubio, no se dejo convencer mucho más, eran las palabras más hermosas y eróticas que en su vida habría pensado escuchar, y la volvió a besar, a devorarla. Con fuerza, agarrándole la nuca, profundizando en ese mar de deseo que era su boca, en jugar con la lengua de ella, mordiéndola con suavidad los labios…ella solo se encendía mas y mas…como lo amaba, quería que la marcara que la hiciese suya, que nunca se fuese, porque él sería el primero y el ultimo, porque siempre seria él para ella…

Subieron a la habitación de la pelirrosa, no sin antes chocarse con un par de cuadros al rodar por la pared, mientras la usaban de apoyo , intentando no empezar ahí mismo, y llevándose Naruto un jarrón por delante que fue capaz de sujetar con una mano misteriosa, por arte de magia, lo que conllevo unas risas entre los besos continuos que se daban, sin descanso, sin pausa…como si pensasen, que un mínimo instante sin ese contacto, el mundo explotaría…

Ella le tiro hacia la cama, cayendo de espaldas, abrazándole besándole, acariciándole por encima de la ropa, que le empezaba a sobrar, y él era incapaz de pensar más que en ella, en que no sabía si era ángel o demonio, pero que moriría por ambas cosas, porque ese fuego no era normal, le abrasaba…se deshizo de la molesta chaqueta y de la camiseta, dejando su musculoso torso moreno a merced de las manos de ella, que sin compasión ninguna empezó a acariciarle, trazando cada uno de sus músculos, de sus curvaturas con sus dedos, haciendo que él se desesperase, bajo las manos, rozando la ingle, y el …pego un pequeño bote y la sujeto…

-Sa…Sakura-chan-intentaba decirla- esa zona es muy sensible, no sé si podre…

Ella le miro pícaramente y le beso, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, juntando sus sexos, aun con ropa por en medio…

-Lo notas, Naruto…esa también es mi zona sensible…y esta sensible por ti

Dios! Como le ponía su voz, de un tirón le arranco la camiseta y el sujetador quedo perdido en algún oscuro rincón de la habitación, su lengua recorrió el blanquecino cuello, arrancando suspiros de complacencia de ella, y llegaron a sus montes, succionando los pezones con fuerza, y suavidad a la vez, haciendo que curvase su espalda, alternando las caricias e su boca en sus pechos, con las de sus manos, haciendo de los suspiros, gemidos de puro placer…la miro un segundo, haciendo que ella enfocara sus ojos en los de él..

-Te tengo, Sakura-chan

Y acto seguido, su mano rozo su ingle, introduciendo en ella sus furtivos dedos, acariciando, apretando, haciéndola perder la cordura, la poca que la quedaba..

-ahh..Naruto…

Al termino de desnudar completamente, dejándola a su merced, la contemplo, tan mujer, tan frágil, tan bella, tan excitante, tan suya…la volvió a besar con fiereza, mientras ella le despojaba de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y se quedo helado cuando noto que la mano de ella agarraba su miembro, y lo acariciaba de una forma tortuosamente lenta…

-Yo también te tengo, Naruto…kun

Invirtió los papeles, quedando ella encime de él, besándole el torso lentamente, mientras su mano seguía masajeándole, lentamente, arrancándole ligeros gruñidos, le lamio el abdomen, la ingle, termino lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro, haciendo que el abriera los ojos y arqueara la espalda, saliendo de su boca un gruñido de excitación, como el de un animal..

-Dios mío Sakura…

Le lamia, le acariciaba, esa boca era una verdadera gloria, le estaba volviendo loco, cuando se la introdujo entera, dios, perdería el control si no hacia algo, la quería tener ya, de una maldita vez, la aparto la boca, la alzo y la beso, reclamándola como suya, la alzo encima de él, acariciándole todo el cuerpo, marcándola en la cercanía e sus pechos, apretando sus glúteos, haciéndola gemir ante la sensación de sentirse presa de el…

Sentían que se fundían el uno en el otro, piel con piel, el sudor era de ambos, los gemidos eran de ambos, el calor era de ambos, la volteo, tumbándola en la cama sin separar su boca de la de ella, se distanció unos centímetro de ella, mirándola a los ojos, buscando un consentimiento que llego en forma de ronca protesta por el espacio vacío y un beso lujurioso que le devoro, y decidido, entro de ella en un movimiento, rompiendo la barrera, haciéndola mujer, su mujer, besándola.

Sakura se tenso al sentir un pinchazo, pero dejo de notarlo enseguida gracias a las caricias y los besos de él, que intentaba retenerse a moverse hasta que ella se lo pidiera, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, que en esos momentos era más bien escasa. Estaba tan excitada que empezó ella con el dentro, reclamándole más, era todo perfecto, el hombre perfecto, el momento perfecto, la sensación perfecta…

El entraba una y otra vez, mas rápido, más hondo, ella le acompañaba en los movimientos, sin separar sus bocas, comunicándose entre gemidos, perdían el control, fundiéndose una y otra vez, a un ritmo incesante, los jadeos inundaban la habitación, los besos, el ambiente cargado de su propia pasión, una y otra vez, mas fuerte, más rápido, mas, siempre mas…

Estaban al límite del placer, ella creía que no se podía tener más, él creía que explotaría y desaparecería, en una última embestida el llegó más hondo, arrancándola a ella un gemido hondo, lleno de excitación, haciendo que curvara su espalda, apretándole entre sus paredes a el miembro, que descargo en ella, gruñendo, gritándose ambos nombres, por fin eran uno, terminaron desfalleciendo en la cama, toda deshecha, el encima, besándola, mientras recuperaba el aliento…

-Sakura, no se si eres el infierno o el maldito cielo, pero, dios mío, te daría mi vida si me dejaras amarte así siempre

Ella le miro, sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, la chispa no se apagaba, supo que le amaría todas las veces que el quisiera así, pero lo quería oír de sus labios…

-Siempre, mi amor, siempre, soy tuya, mi Naruto-y sonrió, besándole un instante después…

¿Cómo habían sido tan ciegos? Se habían amado durante tanto tiempo, creyendo que no se correspondían, mientras sus cuerpos y sus almas se reclamaban…no habían escuchado a su corazón…la abrazo, con miedo de perderla…nunca la dejaría, jamás…y ella le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento, salió de ella, cogió la sabana y se taparon, sin dejar de abrazarse, diciéndose, entra susurros desfallecidos un te quiero…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura abrió sus verdes ojos, enfocando al hombre que le robo el corazón, respirando tranquilo a su lado, su cabello rubio le caía por encima de los ojos, cuanto lo amaba, su corazón latía por él, para él, le había dado hasta la última esencia de su ser y se sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta…Sonrió, como solo lo hace una enamorada tras dejarse amar por el hombre deseado…el cual despertó y la beso…bebiendo de ella

-Buenos días Sakura

-Buenos días Naruto¿has dormido bien?

-He soñado con un ángel de cabellos rosas- la beso y se dispuso a levantarse, imagino que sería muy tarde, y quería hacerla el desayuno, pero noto cierta mano que acariciaba cierta parte muy sensible de su cuerpo…y se movía a lo largo de ella, despertándola también

-Ah…Sakura…tenemos…ah..Que desayunar…ah..Mi amor…-decía intentando reprimir los gemidos y las ganas de tomarla nuevamente

-Pues, tomate tu desayuno amor, ella se levanto sentándose encima de él, rodeándole con la piernas, besándolo…

-Creo que a este desayuno me podre acostumbrar para siempre- y acto seguido se volvieron a perder en su mar de placer y amor…uno que duraría por siempre.


End file.
